fantasiaroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Draco Argentum
Draco Argentum (Latin for Dragon Silver, translated as Silver Dragon) is the youngest Prince of the Northern Realm, having been adopted into the Royal Family. He is also the host to a Spirit of Living Fire, an Elemental Spirit that personifies fire. Appearance Draco is slightly above average height and has a lean figure. He has medium length spikey gold blonde hair, though the spikes converge more on the right side of his head, with only a few on the left, with bangs that cover the right side of his face, hiding his dark blue eyes. On the right side of his face is a large swirling black tattoo like mark, mostly hidden by his bangs. He wears a black cotton shirt and a pair of matching pants, with a long white silk robe that is open at the front, though fastned closed over his torso. Around his neck he wears a long light blue scarf that trails behind him and covers the lower half of his face. On his left hand he wears a slim metal gauntlet, with claws for fingers, that has several runes engraved along it that extends half way up his forearm During his time as a member of the Royal Family of the Northern Realm, he wore a black blouse like shirt and blue slacks with a dark blue jacket that extended to his knees. On outings he worn a dark blue fur coat in place of the jacket. Personality Draco is shown to be solemn most of the time, but has briefly shown bouts of optimism. He is also shown to see the Silver Smith as a father figure and treats him as such. History Birth and Early Life Draco was born to a impoverished family in a small village that boardered on the Northern Realm. Beginning when he turned 5 his father started training him to be a farmer, and despite his young age he began taking on small duties around his families farm, namely taking care of the small animals. On the day of his 8th birthday it was discovered that a lethal plauge was spreeding from the south, and all the people who had been infected died within a matter of days if not hours. As panic began to rise the plauge reached their village and wipped out 90% of the populus, leaving only a handful of children, including Draco, and two adults. After a year had passed, this small survivor group began to disintigrate, one of the adults having died of a fever and the other suffering a nervous breakdown, the children had to fend for themselves. While they did good at first, one of Draco's long time friends was gripped by paranoia and was able to convince the rest of the children that he was poisoning their water supply. Fearing for his life Draco ran to the north. A Second Chance After fleeing into the snowy north Draco eventually collapsed outside of a large city from a combination of cold and exhaustion. Discovered by a sentry he was taken to an infirmary to be treated. When he blood was taken they discovered anti-bodies designed to fight off the plauge that had stricken his village, and was currently in their city. Using his his blood they were thus able to develope a cure for the plauge and had it delivered across the Realm. Once word of this reached the Royal Capital, Draco was delivered to the King who adopted him into the Royal Family, making him the youngest of four children, with two brothers and a sister. During his time at the palace he was treated as if he was born royalty and is given freedoms to do as he pleases for the most part, though there are certain restrictions, such as not leaving the boundries of the palace, among others that conflict with his naturally curious tendencies. As a result when he is 14 he disobeys this order and manages to find a way to get out of the city walls and into a snowy field. While there he hears a crying and after investigating he finds a girl about his age with long white hair. She tells him she lost her necklace, so he offers to find it for her. After nearly an hour of searching he finds what he thinks is the necklace and goes to take it back to her, finding her mysteriously gone, the only trace she had been there an indent in the snow. Start of a New Life On the day of his 16th birthday Draco decides he wants to take another trip to the snowy fields outside of the royal city. During his explorations he finds himself lost in a small forest and stumbles upon a weakened and dying Fire Elemental. The Spirit asks for his help, and being a kind soul Draco says he'll do anything, resulting in him becoming a Host for the Spirit, gaining the signature black mark on his face in the process, a sign of a Spiritual Contract. When he returns to the palace his act is discovered due to the Contract Mark, and due to the belief held in the Northern Realm that Spirits are servents of Evil, he is ostrisized by even his adoptive family. Roughly a month after this event, a wandering Elf claiming to be an Alchemist vists the King, and sees Draco. Recognizing the potential within him, the Elf, going by the name Silver Smith offers him an appreticeship. Abilities and Equipment Abilities Magic Draco uses Elementizing Magic, specializing in the elements of Fire, Lightning, and Earth. He is incompatible with the elements of Water and Ice due to hosting a Spirit of Fire. Living Fire Magic *'Spirit Possession:' The Spirit of Living Fire within Draco temporarially possesses his body. *'Consuming Fire:' Summons a large ammount of Living Fire. Fire Magic *'Fire Seal: '''Creates and allows the control of fire. *'Frozen Fire Seal:' Creates and allows the control of "Frozen Fire" a blue fire that freezes opposed to burning. *'Living Fire Seal:' Summons a blaze of Living Fire. This is considered a forbidden spell due to the fact Living Fire cannot be controlled by even the most powerful Wizards. Lightning Magic *'Lightning Seal:' Summons Bolts of Lighting to rain around the caster. *'Thunder Seal:' Causes an omnidirectional sonic boom around the caster. Earth Magic *'Earth Seal:' Allows the caster to manipulate earth, such as shaping and levitating rocks. Alchemy '''Silver Manipulation:' The Silver Smith taught Draco the art of Silver Smithing, more commonly known as Silver Manipulation. It is an extension of Alchemy, though it has a wider range of uses such as using liquid silver to form defenses or as a long ranged attack. *'Silver Snow:' Considered Draco's most powerful attack. He releases a large ammount of liquid silver in the air and breaks it down into small particals that rain down around the battle field. When one of the particals comes into contact with a living being (e.g. a Human or an Elf) they explode in a burst of silver light. As they rain down they resemble snow, earning the attack and Draco himself the name "Silver Snow". The attack has two flaws that make in impractical. To use it Draco must have a large enough supply of silver in the first place, and once used most of his mana is drained. Equipment Swords *'Night Raven:' A long, thin bladed single edged sword remnisent of a rapier that was entirely black. In the middle of the crossguard and in the place of a pomel were two dark green emeralds for storing magical energies and along the blade were runs that allowed the blade to cut through magic. The sword was meant to be delivered to a wealthy man who ordered it from the Silver Smith, though once Draco learned the man was a crime boss, he used it to strike him down, snapping the blade in the process. *'Golden Cross:' A standard western style sword made from pure gold. It was meant as a decrotive sword, however while delivering it Draco was ambushed and forced to fight with it, destroying the blade in the process. *'Dragon's Tempest:' A legendary katana forged centuries ago by Soveria's greatest sword smith. It is of standard appearance for a katana, the only defining trait about it being the engraving of an eastern style dragon along the sides of the blade. The sword is very powerful and imbuded with great magics, however due to its age the blade itself eventually shattered from stress. *'Sacred Silver:' A broad bladed western style sword with a rapier style crossguard made of pure silver. The blade was forged by the Silver Smith. After Dragon's Tempest shattered Draco went to his master who lent him this blade claiming its blade was unbreakable. *'Living Dragon:' A sword forged by Draco using the broken blade of Dragon's Tempest and blessed silver. It takes the form of a broad bladed western style sword with a bar crossguard that terminates into a Fleur-de-lis esque design at the ends. The handle is hand and a half and has a yellow diamond imbedded in the pomel. Along the sides of the blade several runes are carved that make the blade unbreakable. Dragon's Claw The Dragon's Claw is the gauntlet Draco wears on his left hand. It is forged from pure silver and has runes carved into it that allow it to negate magic if it comes into contact with it. Trivia *Draco's appearance was inspired by Seig Hart from Rave Master. *Draco's Silver Manipulation was inspired by Musica's ability of the same name from Rave Master. Its functionality was also inspired by Toki's Mercury Manipulation from Code:Breaker. Category:Evnyofdeath Category:Characters Category:Alchemist Category:Mage Category:Warrior Category:Male